I want a Baby!
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort Ginny and Harry's relationship, please review!
1. Ron and Hermione spill the beans

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow at the end of July with apprehensive looks on their face. Also at the table sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody. It was nearing dark and the people gathered at the table looked quiet anxious.

"Thank you all for coming over at such short notice. Ron and Hermione have requested to see you all. All I asked was a simple question of these two as to why they thought Ginny has locked herself into her room since she came back from Hogwarts and they said they wanted to tell you all." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Well, you see- it all sort of has a story behind it that involves Ginny, Harry, Dumbledore and Lord V-Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"And we're not sure if we should tell you as it seems Harry only confided in us but we are very worried bout Harry." Ron said hesitantly.

"Well if you are worried about it you should probably tell us." Lupin spoke quietly.

"Alright well you see Ginny and Harry were going out for the past few months." Ron began.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed interrupting her son.

"Yes well Harry recently broke it off. On the day of Dumbledore's funeral." Hermione said quickly afraid of Mrs. Weasley's reaction. And she was quiet right, Mrs. Weasley jumped out of her chair and went towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, my poor baby. No wonder she's locked herself in her room, she's had her heart broken. And from all people has Harry, oh I need to go comfort her." Mrs. Weasley cried out and opened the kitchen door to leave.

"Mum wait!" Ron exclaimed and Mrs. Weasley came back to the table and sat down. "Harry had a good reason for breaking it off. There's more we need to tell you."

"Yes there is and Ginny isn't just heart broken. She's also worried." Hermione explained.

"Well what does this have to do with Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Moody asked impatiently.

"We're getting to that." Hermione said simply. "You see the prophecy about Harry said that Neither one could live while the other survives. Dumbledore heard it and it means that either Harry has to murder Voldemort or be murdered by him." she paused while the people at the table gasped and murmured to each other.

"But there is another twist." Ron took over. "It seems that You-know-who split his soul into seven horecruxes. One still being inside his body. Harry killed one at our second year at hogwarts in Tom Riddle's diary and Dumbledore destroyed one in Slytherin's ring. That means there are four more hidden and the one in his body. The night Dumbledore was killed Harry and him had gone to destroy another one. But it had already been taken and we're not sure if it has been destroyed or not." So Ron and Hermione explained as much as they knew about the theory of the Horecruxes.

"This leaves Harry alone to figure out where the four horecruxes are and destroy them and then to kill Voldemort himself." Hermione explained. There were more gasps.

"So what does this have to do with Ginny." Tonks whispered.

"Well Harry has figured that Voldemort has killed everyone protecting him from him. And Harry is worried that if Voldemort finds out that he-he..er..." Ron seemed to stumble on the word he was looking for.

"Harry told us on the Hogwarts express that he is in love with Ginny."Hermione spoke for him.

"What!" Mr. Weasley spoke for the first time and his chair that had been leaning on its back two legs came crashing down on all fours.

"Yes. He wanted to marry her when she's out of school. You see Harry tried to go out with Cho Chang in our fifth year but he couldn't get anything right with her and everything goes right with him and Ginny. He told me so. They truly belong together." Hermione smiled widely. Ron just stared at her.

"He didn't tell me this!" Ron said in surprise.

"He was afraid you would get angry or laugh at him." Hermione looked at Ron with a serious expression.

"This is great! My best friend and my sister!" Ron smiled widely now.

"What about Ginny?" Tonks said carefully.

"She's the same way. She told me on the train too. She said she wanted to marry him too." Hermione said sadly.

"Well I don't see what the problem is? Why did Potter break it off?"Moody growled.

"That's what I was trying to explain."Ron said. "Harry is afraid that if You-know-who finds out that Harry l-loves Ginny then he'll use Ginny to get to him as he did Sirius."

"So Harry has cut off communication with her. But that's not all." Hermione sighed. "The reason Ginny is worried about Harry is that Harry has told us he's not going to school next year even if it does re-open."

"What!" Everyone in the room exclaimed. Lupin jumped up and began pacing.

"Why not. He's got to go back he can't stay at the Dursley's all year." Lupin said angrily.

"Why would he want too?" Moody said in disbelief.

"I thought he wanted to become an Auror. He can't if he doesn't complete his N.E.W.T.s." Tonks said simply.

"He doesn't want to sit around at school to become a Auror when he can do the same thing right now." Ron said.

"No he can't. He has to have his N.E.W.T.s to become an Auror." Tonks argued.

"Don't you understand?" Hermione said impatiently. When everyone shook their heads she sighed and said. "He's going to spend this time looking for Horecruxes and then kill Voldemort." Hermione exclaimed.

"And he doesn't want us to come along and help." Ron said angrily.

"Of course you're not going to help cause we're not going to let Harry do this yet. You are all going to complete your schooling!" yelled Mrs. Weasley

"Molly, would you mind if I go and talk to Ginny?" Tonks asked.

"Well...all right." Mrs. Weasley looked hesitant at first.

As Tonks went upstairs the others mumbled about Harry and Voldemort.

Ginny was sitting on the window sill in her bedroom with her arms wound tightly around her knees, she was staring out at the window without seeing. There was a knock on the door and Ginny didn't seem to take notice. The knock came again.

"Ginny it's Tonks can I come in?" a voice carried through the door that was sad and understanding.

"Yes." came the quiet answer from Ginny that made Tonks think for a moment as if she had imagined it.

Nevertheless she opened the door and closed it behind her standing just inside the room.

"How are you?" Tonks asked.

"Fine."

"Then why have you locked yourself in your room all summer?" Tonks walked slowly towards Ginny.

"It's nothing." Ginny turned further to the window.

"Hermione and Ron told us everything about you and Harry and what he's planning on doing." Tonks said carefully.

"Did they?" But Ginny was not angry as Tonks had expected, the sad pitiful voice that came out was much worse. She turned to face Tonks tears coming heavily down her cheeks now.

"I know how it is when you can't understand why the person who loves you won't see you. Remus is the same way. He won't marry me cause he's afraid he'll hurt me at full moon. Now Harry won't continue to see you because he cares to much about you to let you get hurt because of him. He loves you so much that he's willing not to see or talk to you again so that you can have a long life. I know I know. I don't want a long life if it can't be with the person I love either, but this is a great sacrifice for him too." Tonks said sadly tears coming into her eyes.

"Yes I understand all that but I'm worried about him, what happens if he dies!" Ginny shrieked and the tears came harder and Ginny flung her face into Tonks' robes.

"There there. Now that the order knows what he's doing we'll back him up. We'll make sure nothing happens to him." Tonks patted Ginny on the back.

"But Harry's so stubborn sometimes he won't want your help." Ginny looked up at Tonks.

"Then we'll have him tailed without him knowing if we have to. We wouldn't dream of sending him out there on his own when we know what he's doing. Now back to the letter. Hermione told us some things that you don't know that Harry told her on the train." Tonks gave Ginny a handkerchief.After blowing her nose Ginny asked Tonks what these things were.

"Well Hermione says that you told her you wanted to marry Harry one day."

"Yes I know." interrupted Ginny.

"Well, Harry told Hermione they same thing. He wants to marry you when you get out of school and he finishes the task he has to do."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"He'll come around, I've seen the way he looks at you. It won't last too long." Tonks jumped up from the bed and pulled Ginny up too. "Now your mother is very upset about your behavior lately, so I think it best if we go down and speak to everyone downstairs." Tonks pulled Ginny to the door and downstairs.

"I don't want to face Harry when he comes tonight. Not just yet." Ginny pulled back and Tonks finally let go.

Back in the Kitchen the rest were getting tired of the subject of Harry and Voldemort because they had already talked about all they knew and were running out of ideas about where the remaining horecruxes were. They stopped talking when Tonks came down the steps. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Tonks.

"She doesn't want to see him tonight. Give her time."


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it on the last chapter, anyways. I do not own anything that makes sense. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 2:

Harry Potter lay on his bed staring at the ceiling at the Dursley's house on 4 Privet Drive. It was two weeks into summer vacation. It was late at night and Harry was waiting for Lupin to come pick him up to leave for the Burrow to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry stood up and went to his desk. On his desk lay a piece of parchment and a quill, written on the parchment were the words scribbled here and there. To anyone else but Harry the words would have made no sense, but to Harry these words meant everything. The same words were written over and over again.

_Something from Gryffindor _

_Something from Ravenclaw_

Harry thought it would be nice if he could concentrate on those words and what they meant but his mind was on something else. That thing was the fact that in less than an hour he would be at the Burrow, under the same roof as her again. Her. That beautiful girl with the long curly auburn hair and brown eyes.

He didn't want to see her again. He was afraid that when he saw her he'd forget every argument he had made for keeping themselves distant from each other and go begging to have her back. But he did still want to see her, to look into her beautiful face again and hold her in his arms.

Harry sighed and grabbed all the stuff on his desk and threw it into his trunk. He made sure everything was gone from his room and that Hedwig was in her cage. When he was satisfied he slammed his trunk closed and plopped onto his bed to wait.

He didn't have to wait long because after a few minutes a pop came from the hall. Harry went to the door and opened it, there stood Lupin with a very small smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked eager to leave.

"Not just yet." Lupin walked into Harry's room. "I need to talk to you before we leave."

"Alright." Harry closed the door and sat on his bed as Lupin sat at the desk chair.

"I need to tell you that I was just at the Burrow. I should warn you, Ginny has locked herself in her room, so when we get to the Burrow don't go see her unless you are going to make things right." Lupin sighed.

"Make things right?" Harry asked.

"Beg her to ignore the fact that you were a big idiot!" Lupin exclaimed.

"What?" Harry hadn't expected a lecture.

"You love that girl and she loves you. I don't think Harry that either one of you has the strength or desire to stay apart from each other. She has shown you time and time again that she is behind you every step of the way just as Ron and Hermione have. Let them come with you if they want. Harry if you die and Ginny hasn't seen you in years she is still going to hurt from your death, maybe even more than if she was with you the whole time, because she wouldn't have memories of years spent married to you, or children to remember you by. I know if you stay away from her you will be miserable too. I can't watch you throw your life away because of Voldemort. He has already ruined your life enough don't let him ruin it by scaring you into not getting close to someone." Lupin said tiredly.

Then Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him before.

' "_You are protected, in short, by your ability to love!" said Dumbledore "The only protection that can possibly work against the lure of power like Voldemort's" '_

And Harry realized how much of an idiot he had been.

"I have to talk to Ginny!" Harry jumped up and Lupin didn't stop him as he ran downstairs to the fireplace in the living room. Lupin had watched Harry's face dawn with recognition and knew this was good, so he took Harry's trunk and followed downstairs.

At the Burrow Ron, Hermione and the rest of the order including McGonagall who had been caught up were sitting in the kitchen, when Harry came out of the fire. Before anyone could greet him he said,

"Ginny's upstairs?"

Several people nodded and Harry bounded up the stairs two at a time. When he was gone everyone turned back to the fire where Lupin stood smiling with Harry's trunk.

At Ginny's door Harry knocked quickly.

"What do you want!" Came Ginny's voice. Harry swung the door open and Ginny turned to yell something at the person in the doorway when she saw who it was. Her eyes went wide and the littlest twinkle was there before she turned back towards the window.

Harry crossed the room quickly and grabbed her arm, turning Ginny towards him. He was so strong and she didn't resist that she swung up so that their faces were almost touching. Harry took advantage of the second that Ginny was surprised to lean down and kiss her. Then he pulled away.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Lupin and Dumbledore helped me realize that you're the love of my life and if I'm going to kill Voldemort I need you by my side. I love you Ginny." Harry smiled down at her.

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny smiled brighter.

"Let's go get something to eat and talk." Harry said and kissed Ginny again. They didn't stop all the way out of the room. They slowly made their way downstairs because they were concentrating on each other more than where they were going. Harry forgot that the kitchen was full of people and Ginny didn't know.

Lupin had told the quick story about his talk with Harry and all the adults were remembering when they were Ginny and Harry's age. When Harry and Ginny slowly came in the kitchen while snogging each other.

Everyone starred at the oblivious Harry and Ginny until Ron stood up and bellowed;

"POTTER! THAT'S MY SISTER!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart quickly and Ginny gave a startled "oh." and tried to run upstairs. Harry grabbed her hand and brought her back. Her face was a very dark shade of red.

"Um...we're back together." Harry said dumbly but it was enough because the tension broke and everyone laughed.


	3. Three years later

1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is familiar that all belongs to You-know-who. **

**Thanks for the reviews but I would still like some more**

**Now for the story...**

Chapter three- three years later

"Alright Potter! You've had your fun killing my Death Eaters, now it's my turn to kill you." Voldemort laughed pointing his wand at Harry. They were fighting in a dark cave.

Harry shot a curse at Voldemort who blocked it. While Harry ducked it when it came back Voldemort took the chance to fire a curse at someone else. Suddenly the cave was filled with a girl's high pitched scream.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"There's nothing you can do for your girlfriend now Potter!" Voldemort cackled

This was enough for Harry, he took a deep breath and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort crumbled while a flash of green light blinded everyone in the cave. (**A/N: um.. Voldie's dead and all the Horcruxes are gone but I'm not really good with action so I'm not putting how in this story, sorry) **

"Harry!" Ron croaked.

"Yeah I'm here Ron."

"So then...um."

"Voldemort's dead, Ron." Harry let out a breath. "Ginny!"

Harry ran to Ginny oblivious to the members of the order firing last spells at the retreating Death Eaters. Harry picked a barely conscious Ginny up into his arms. He let a deep breath out when he saw she was breathing, barely.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's." Harry said to no one in particular and apparated to St. Mungo's

Ginny suddenly screamed and sat bolt upright. Molly ran into the room and grabbed her baby, rocking her back and forth in her arms.

"Ginny, it's okay. Were you dreaming about the last battle again?" Molly looked worried.

"Yes I'm alright, it was just so scary." Ginny sobbed.

Finally Molly left convinced Ginny was ok. Ginny sank back into her pillows. She hadn't told her mother the real reason she screamed this time and all the other nights since it happened two weeks ago. The real reason happened later at the hospital.

"_Well Miss Weasley you gave us quite a scare." The doctor said when he came in and saw her awake._

"_Am I alright Doctor?" Ginny asked._

"_Yes, except. The Unforgivable curse you were hit with affected you in an interesting way. I'm afraid you've had damage to you uterus. It will almost be impossible to get pregnant. If you do, there's a good chance you and or the baby could die in the process of childbirth._

"_Nooooooo!" Ginny screamed_

I

And that's what woke her up every night.

She wanted a baby, Harry's baby and now she couldn't.

Oh well she was only eighteen and Harry hadn't proposed. But it wasn't like she was worried since he had only killed Voldemort two weeks ago.

Harry woke when he heard Ginny's scream. It tore at his heart. The first night it happened he had run down the stairs so fast that he had tripped over one step and had fallen down all the way too the landing. Ron hadn't been too far behind and they had burst into the room with their wands drawn. When they realized there weren't any Death Eaters in the room they had relaxed. Harry had climbed into her bed and held her while she had told him about the flashback at the cave. When Harry told the rest it was determined that Molly would comfort her from then on.

Harry sighed and threw the covers off. He got out of bed knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore tonight. He went down into the kitchen to get some coffee. Molly and Arthur were there already.

"Is Gin alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Why don't we have our coffee in the living room tonight. You two go on in, I'll be there with a tray in a minute." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley and Harry trudged into the living room and sank into chairs. Harry knew there wasn't much time to say what he wanted so he jumped right in.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry." Mr. Weasley yawned.

"Can I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Harry could barely believe it when Mr. Weasley answered without looking up.

"Yes, Harry." Mr. Weasley must have noticed Harry's shocked face because he added, "I knew this day would come ever since that night in my kitchen when you guys got back together three years ago."

"Oh. Right." Harry blushed a little.

"So Harry when do you plan on proposing?" Arthur asked pretending not to have noticed the blush.

"Er...I have to get a ring. And I want it to be at the best moment. I...er...kinda was hoping you wouldn't say anything to anyone. I want it to be a surprise." Harry said a little excited.

"Of course Harry." Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry. Harry gave a very appreciative look back. Their moment was ended when they heard Mrs. Weasley coming up the steps into the living room.

When the sun came up Ginny decided to give up on sleep once again and got out of bed. She threw some clothes on and put her long hair up into a pony tail. When she went into the kitchen her parents, Harry, Ron, and the twins were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. When Mrs. Weasley saw her she hopped up and began fixing Ginny a plate.

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Does it matter if I said yes or no." Ginny mumbled taking the empty seat next to Harry. They boys laughed as Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"I guess not." Mrs. Weasley said and started cleaning the dishes from everyone else's breakfast.

Harry leaned over to Ginny and kissed her good morning.

"And good morning to you too." Ginny smiled Harry chuckled and the Weasley man all scowled. Mrs. Weasley had her back turned and didn't see any of it.

"Um..Gin I have to go to Diagon Alley today. I'll see you in a couple hours, alright." Harry said standing up.

"Alright, Harry. Bye." Ginny looked up and Harry leaned down and kissed her again goodbye.

"Bye." and with that Harry apparated to Diagon Alley.

This time Everyone in the kitchen saw the kiss. Ginny smiled at them all and bounded up the stairs for a shower.

Molly looked at her husband and he shrugged.

"They're young and in love Molly."

"Yes but that's my baby." Molly sighed.


	4. The Best Birthday Ever

1

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters or the Harry Potter plot, if I did you would be reading this story in a real book.

Sorry it took so long but I have been busy and was banned from the computer the other day. Anyway with no further ado-

Chapter four- The Best Birthday ever

On the morning of Harry's birthday Ginny opened the door to Harry and Ron's room and tiptoed in. There Harry was sleeping peacefully in the first bed curled up in a ball facing the opposite wall. Ginny walked over to the bed and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry rolled onto his back and Ginny sat on top of his legs. This time she kissed him on the lips. When she let go and pulled back she saw Harry smile with his eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her to his side. They laid there silent, holding each other for awhile before Harry spoke.

"I wish I could just stay like this all day, that would be the best birthday ever." Harry whispered in her ear so Ron would wake up.

"Well, I don't think my mum would like that too much. She's planning on giving you the biggest and best party the likes of which the whole world has never seen before. Almost all the remaining Order members are going to be here, all the professors excluding a few no one will miss and all of our friends." Ginny jumped up rather excited.

Harry grew excited too. He was planning on proposing tonight and he was glad he would have the chance to do it in front of everyone who had ever mattered in his life.

Ginny bounded out of the room muttering about party stuff and left Harry to wake Ron and get dressed.

When Ron and Harry went down into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley laid a plate of bagels on the table with a dish of cream cheese.

"Sorry boys. This is all for breakfast today. I have to get started with the stuff for the party tonight. There will be more food then you can eat tonight, not to worry." Mrs. Weasley shooed them up to the drawing room to eat with Ginny and Hermione.

"Wow. Your mum really is going overboard with this party, isn't she?" Harry sighed and set the plate on the coffee table. He walked to the coach where Ginny was sitting and sat down. Instantly she was leaning against her chest and his fingers were playing in her hair.

"Well, Harry. She is so happy your able to celebrate your 20th birthday. Many didn't think you would be here and now they want to celebrate with you." Hermione reasoned. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I knew you would be." Ginny smiled up at Harry happily.

"Thanks Gin-" Harry was interrupted by a scream from the kitchen.

"DEATH EATERS!" Came Molly's voice.

Harry was the first out of the room closely followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

When Harry got into the kitchen with his wand raised he stopped suddenly at what he saw. **(A/N: It would be funny if I stopped here and made you wait to see what Harry saw but I know the feeling and I wouldn't do that to you.)**

Ron ran into his back and got up stunned as well.**(A/N: not stunned by a spell but by shock.)**

Hermione and Ginny stopped before they ran into the boys but they were staring too. All four were standing with their wands raised at the people in front of them. If a picture had been taken it would have looked like a posed poster shot.

"Potter! Weasley! Weasley! Granger! Lower you wands right now! Though I must admit that is a nice poster shot of our 'Awesome Foursome' as your called." Minerva McGonagall laughed slightly annoyed.

She was standing in the kitchen with Molly. There were four other people in the room that had caused all the stares.

The end.

**(Just joking!)**

"The 'Awesome Foursome'?" A tall man with long white hair and beard, bright blue eyes and half-moon glasses asked looking at the foursome.

"Yes Albus, the 'awesome foursome' because they defeated Voldemort. But no more questions about that right now. Harry I'm sure you remember Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black but I would like you to meet your parents." McGonagall had tears in her eyes.

"But their all dead. How do I know you all aren't Death Eaters just trying to get revenge on us for killing Voldemort?" Harry asked only lowering his wand a little.

"Harry, we are all willing to be given the Veritaserum potion. Molly do you have any?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

After they had all been confirmed to be who they claimed they were Harry finally lowered his wand and looked at them. He gave Dumbledore a hug tears in his eyes, then Sirius and finally his' parents.

"Does Remus know?" Harry asked.

"I'll let him know." Molly went to the fire and talked to Remus who flooed into the kitchen within seconds of hearing.

"Albus, Sirius, Lily, J-James." Remus hugged them all crying as well.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Let's sit down, Harry." Dumbledore smiled annoyingly patient again.

"No offense Professor but you know very well that I am not a very patient kind of person." Harry stated

"Very well, Harry, sit down." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Sir, I would like the other three to stay they are my closest friends." Harry demanded more than asked.

"And one more than just a close friend." Ron muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Hermione and Ginny giggled as Harry blushed. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. James and Sirius shot each other knowing glances.

"Very well sit down everyone." Dumbledore sat in a chair at the kitchen table followed by the foursome, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Minerva and Molly. "Well you see Harry there is an ancient wizard magic that brought us back. When a person kills a person that killed innocent people, the people who are close to the final killer are given their life back. For example Voldemort killed your parents, you killed Voldemort which was good not evil so your parents were given their life back. During the Final battle Remus killed Bellatrix Lestrange and since Sirius was so close to him he was given his life back. Finally Hagrid killed Snape which gave me my life back. Quite simple really." Dumbledore explained.

"What about Neville's parents, Remus was friends with them?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but Neville Longbottom's parents are technically still alive." Dumbledore frowned.

"Oh."

"Harry we want to know everything about your life. Besides the fact that you lived with my evil sister." Lily said softly.

"Alright. Well I met Ron and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts. Ron and I became fast friends but it took until Halloween for Hermione and us to become friends." Harry began, he was getting ready to talk about that night when McGonagall interrupted.

"Aren't you going to tell your father about your record breaking appointment Mr. Potter?" She winked and Harry smiled understanding.

"Oh. Yeah. I made Gryffindor seeker." Harry said calmly.

"In first year! That beat me! That's my boy!" James jumped up and did a song and dance with Sirius.

Lily just shook her head and smiled.

"Anyways. Ron, Hermione and I found out that the Sorcerer's Stone was being hidden at Hogwarts from Hagrid. We thought Snape-"

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

"Oh sorry Professor. That Bloody- Filthy- Rotten- No Good- Damn Traitor whose name is Snape." James, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Ginny laughed while Mrs. Weasley and Hermione pursed their lips.

"Fine. Snape's fine, Harry." Dumbledore frowned.

"Anyway, we thought Snape was trying to get the stone so we went down and it ended up being Quirrel with Voldemort attached to him. I saved the stone and Dumbledore saved me. Then in second year..." Harry stopped and gave Ginny an apprehensive look.

"Go ahead Harry." Ginny smiled weakly and put her face in his chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"In second year I realized I was parseltonque." Harry said.

Lily gasped and James eyes went wide.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened again and a part of Voldemort's soul was in his diary which he used to posses Ginny. Ginny was put in the Chamber and Ron and I went and saved her." Harry said quietly giving everyone a look telling them not to ask questions until a certain someone wasn't there. Everyone understood. A single sob came from Ginny and Harry scooped her up and placed her on his lap. He rocked her and whispered words of comfort for a few minutes. No one interrupted them. Finally Ginny stopped crying and tried to smile. Harry kept her on his lap.

"In third year Remus was my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He taught me how to make a patronus." Harry smiled appreciatively at Lupin.

"You can do a patronus?" James asked shocked.

"Yup."

"What is it?" James asked as everyone in the room but Harry's parents shared smiles and looks at each other.

"Umm... a stag." Harry said.

"A stag!" James exclaimed and got up and ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah and at the end of the year Sirius as Padfoot dragged Ron into the Shrieking Shack and Lupin followed us. I thought Sirius was going to kill me but then they explained and I let Peter off." Harry said quickly with his eyes shut tight. He wasn't disappointed.

"Why would you think Sirius would kill you?" James yelled.

"I didn't know. I spent a whole year with me and everyone in the wizarding world thinking he was the one who betrayed you. Little did we know. Ever wonder why I went to the Dursley's? Because Peter tricked everyone into thinking Sirius betrayed you and got him sent to Askaban." Harry said getting quiet.

"But that's okay because the little guy here believed me in the end. Continue with your story. Wait, oh yeah I escaped from Askaban as you can tell." Sirius laughed. Lily and James were shocked.

"So in Fourth year Voldemort entered me as the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament. When Cedric Diggory and I touched the cup together at the end of the third task we were transported to a graveyard where Voldemort used my blood to get his body back. Then everyone but a few people thought I was crazy and that Voldemort wasn't alive. In Fifth year Voldemort was getting into my mind and me his. He got into my mind and tricked me into believing that he had kidnaped Sirius and was trying to get the prophecy at the Department of Mysteries. So Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I went to save him where the Death Eaters were waiting. We fought and the Order came with Sirius. Bellatrix killed Sirius. Then in sixth year Dumbledore taught me about the Horcruxes, which is another story. Then when Dumbledore and I went on a mission Death Eaters attacked and Snape killed Dumbledore. Then..." Harry was interrupted by Ginny.

"Harry your forgetting the most important part. Can I tell this part?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Go ahead, Hun."

"Well I had had a crush on Harry since before I came to Hogwarts. Then even more when he saved me. In his sixth year or my fifth year Harry was Quidditch captain." Ginny stopped here.

"That's my boy!" James cried out.

"Anyway I was chaser on the team. Harry had to be an idiot and do this weird spell on Malfoy and landed himself in detention every Saturday until the end of year."

"That's my Boy! Except not being able to play Quidditch, that stinks." James said again and Lily just shook her head smiling.

"So I played Seeker and it ended up we didn't need Harry because we won anyway." Ginny said smiling.

"Hey."

"Just teasing, sweetheart." Ginny laughed. "Right so Harry came into the common room and I ran and hugged him and he kissed me right there in front of fifty people. So we went out and were the hot couple until Dumbledore's funeral. This is weird." Ginny laughed again.

"What happened at Dumbledore's funeral?" Lily asked.

"He dumped me! Trying to be the bloody noble 'Boy-who-lived.' He said everyone that he got close to died, you, Sirius and Dumbledore. Well that didn't last long and we've been going out for three years." Ginny smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss that he returned.

"What about seventh year?" Lily asked.

"Um... I didn't go to seventh year. I left to fight Voldemort." Harry said in almost a whisper.

"Oh."

"And you did it Harry?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Yup. We got all of the Horcruxes and then I killed him. That's why we're called the 'awesome foursome'." Harry smiled.

"Well done. I knew you could do it." Dumbledore replied.

"And you all came back on the right day. Today if you have forgotten do to recent events is Harry's 20th birthday. And we're going to have the biggest party you've ever seen." Mrs. Weasley said brightly.


	5. The Best Birthday Party Ever

1

Sorry it took so long but its up now and chapter six is already written I just have to type it up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters or plot unless not in the Harry Potter books.

Chapter five The best Birthday Party ever!

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James and Dumbledore were locked in the drawing room to catch up. Remus and Harry told them what had happened with Voldemort since Dumbledore died. Also explaining the horcruxes to Lily, James and Sirius. Then stories were told by everyone about when the marauders were in school.

One time they heard Mrs. Weasley at the door yelling at someone.

"Ginerva! Stop listening at the door! Leave Harry and his family alone!"

"But mum. I want to be in there with Harry. It is his birthday you know." Ginny pleaded.

Harry looked over to his parents and gave them a pleading look. They nodded while smiling at him. Harry jumped up, unlocked the door and swung it open. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her in saying to Mrs. Weasley,

"She is my family." Then he shut the door, Ginny grabbed his head and pulled him into a small kiss then she walked happily to the couch holding his hand. The adults smiled at the happy couple looking at the similarities between them and Lily and James.

"You know Fred and George will want to tell you thanks when I tell them who Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are." Harry smiled.

"Why?"

"Oh, well they found an old piece of parchment in the confiscated things in Filch's office. They swear it was the tool to their success." Harry smirked.

"The map?" James asked with wide eyes.

"Yup and in third year they gave it to me to use to sneak into Hogsmeade when I didn't have permission. Later Lupin told me who the Marauders were." Harry laughed.

"I heard none of what was just said." Dumbledore said looking at the ceiling and tapping his fingertips together. Everyone laughed.

"James, Sirius, Remus you look like your going to pee yourselves." Lily laughed.

"Well I'm so excited that Harry and his friends got to use the map." James, Sirius and this time Remus got up and did a song and dance.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast and it was time for the party. When all the guest had arrived Mrs. Weasley stood up on a chair and yelled "Quiet!" on the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped talking and she explained about the now alive members of Harry's family and the order. Everyone was stunned and they only believed it because Molly told them about the veritaserum. Finally the Potters, Sirius and Dumbledore came out to say hello to everyone. Some people that weren't in the order also had to be convinced that Sirius wasn't a killer by Harry and his parents.

Harry had never had so much fun in his life. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus partied together once again and had the time of their life.

Harry's nerves were starting to get to him as he fingered the ring box in his pants pocket. After much eating and dancing it was present time.

Harry had so many presents and presents not just from the guests but from people Harry didn't know but were giving birthday presents to "The-Boy-who-defeated-you-know-who". He loved all of his gifts.

"I'm sorry we don't have a present for you now, Harry. You know just coming back from the dead and all." Lily said sadly giving Harry a weak smile.

"Oh Mum. Having you four come back was the best present ever." Harry hugged his parents and Sirius.

People were starting to talk again since the present opening was done. Harry called for their attention again.

"You all mean a lot and I'm glad you're here. Ginny can you stand up please." Harry pulled Ginny out of the chair next to him.

"Ginny, I have loved you since I was sixteen, probably longer. You have stood beside me the last three years while I was doing the task I had to do. And your love and you were the reason I could kill Voldemort. You gave me the strength and the reason to do it. So that I could live my life with you and not live in fear of him. I love you with all my heart." Harry got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box and opened it. "Ginerva Molly Weasley will you marry me?"

Ginny gasped and her hands flew to her mouth and tears came pouring down her face. She couldn't speak for a few seconds.

Harry's face turned stranger with each second Ginny didn't speak. No one in the room spoke and Harry was about to close the box and run. Then...

"Yes! Yes, Harry James Potter, I will marry you!" Ginny exclaimed and Harry slid the ring on her finger.

The ring had a silver band with a big diamond in the center a cluster of small emeralds was on either side.

Harry stood up and kissed Ginny slowly. As he pulled away Ginny grabbed his head in her hands and brought him back. After a few minutes Ginny finally let go and everyone laughed as Harry blushed and Ginny giggled. Then Tonks and Remus started clapping. The parents joined in and soon the whole room was clapping. Harry glanced towards his parents, his mom had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. James had a goofy smile on his face and he gave his son a thumbs up. Ginny's mom was bawling happily and Mr. Weasley was holding her. Then Harry looked at Ginny's brothers. They didn't know what to feel. They were relieved that Harry's intentions were good but they were angry at having their baby sister getting married.

When it was time for people to start leaving Harry and Ginny stood by the door saying goodbye and thank-you. Harry had a supportive arm around Ginny's waist and Ginny was seen fingering her ring.

They said goodbye to Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout and Flitwick. Next was Hagrid who was bawling uncontrollably.

"This has ter be the best day of me life! Lily, James, Sirius and Dumbledore are alive. And yer and Ginny are engaged. There's no He-who-must-not-be-named!" Hagrid pulled the couple into a tight hug and then left the burrow leaving the two gasping for breath and rubbing their ribs.

Tonks and Remus left holding hands. Lupin gave Ginny a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then shook Harry's hand. Then the two men embraced, it had been a deliriously happy day for both. Tonks gave them each a hug. Charlie left to go back to Romania and Fred and George left for their flat over their store, but not before hugging and kissing their sister and shaking Harry's hand.

All the order members left including Mad-Eye-Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

When everyone had gone home it was almost two in the morning and everyone went to bed after such an exciting day. Harry fell asleep thinking that this was the best birthday party ever!


	6. Realizations

1

I'm so sorry that this took so long to get up but it was homecoming this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the plot though I wish I did.

Chapter 6- realizations

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to Ginny screaming. He decided that this time he would be the one to comfort his fiancé. He hurried down the stairs until he came to Ginny's room. He went inside and saw her sitting up in her bed sobbing. Harry crawled into her bed and gathered her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and he rocked her back and forth.

He heard footsteps and Lily, James and Sirius came into the room with worry written on their faces.

"She'll be okay. Why don't you go and tell her parents that I've got her and then go to my room. I'll be there in a little while." Harry said quietly while still rocking the girl in her arms. They nodded and silently left the room.

"Gin? Were you dreaming about the final battle again?" Harry asked slowly and softly. He felt her nod against his chest. "Are you sure you're telling us everything in the dream?" There was concern in his voice.

Ginny hesitated than said, "I told you everything, Harry" Finally she drifted back to sleep.

When Harry entered his room three adults sat there waiting for him.

"Why did Ginny scream?" Lily asked.

"For the last two weeks Ginny has had nightmares about the Final Battle. She told us about the dream but I still think there's something she's not telling me. Oh, I don't know, it tears at my heart every time she screams like that. I just don't now what to do." Harry sighed looking at his hands.

"Just be there for her." Lily advised. After a little while the four went back to their rooms to try to get some more sleep.

Meanwhile Ginny was awake again and thinking about her dream. Realization came over her and she knew she needed to talk to someone, to tell them the truth. Not her mum, or Harry's mum, not Tonks or Hermione they would all get hysterical. Then it dawned on her, Professor McGonagall. Tomorrow she would go see her.

The next morning Ginny woke up around eight, she knew Harry wouldn't be up, he was not a morning person. She quietly went down to the kitchen to floo to Hogwarts. When she entered the kitchen Dumbledore, Lily, James and Sirius were standing by the fire.

"Hello Everyone!" Ginny waved.

"Good morning Ginny. We're going to the ministry would you mind telling Harry?" Lily smiled at her future daughter-in-law.

"Oh, actually I was going to go to visit Professor McGonagall. Why don't we just leave him a note?" Everyone agreed and Ginny scibbled a hasty note. Then everyone flooed to their destinations.

When Ginny stumbled into the Headmistress' office she noticed that Dumbledore's portrait was gone. Ginny smiled and saw McGonagall smile too.

"He will be Headmaster when term starts again and I'm not disappointed.. Now, what can I do for you today Miss Weasley?" The headmistress sat in the chair behind her desk. She gestured for Ginny to take a seat and with a flick of her wand brought Tea and Biscuits to the desk.

"Um...I er...was wondering if I could talk to you?" Ginny wrung her hands.

"Of course Miss Weasley." McGonagall smiled noticing her nervousness.

"Please Professor, it would be a lot easier for me if you would call me Ginny." Ginny looked into her ex-professor's eyes with a pleading look.

"Of course, if you would call me Minerva."

"Thank-you. Well you see I can't talk to anyone in my family because they would be hysterical so I came to you. Well in the final battle I was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. When I was at Saint Mungo's the healer told me that I probably won't get pregnant and if I do it could kill me and or the baby." Ginny sobbed tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ginny. Dear, I'm so sorry." Minerva was shocked and saddened.

"I haven't told anyone and I know Harry wants lots of children. I can't do this to him, it will break his heart!" Ginny sobbed even more and Minerva could barely understand her.

"Ginny, you're going to have to tell Harry. It wouldn't be fair to him. Now I want you to go down to Madam Pomfrey and she will teach you how to make a birth control potion so you can make it. I believe you take it once a week. And Ginny everything will be alright, just talk to Harry." McGonagall gave the Weasley a reassuring smile.

"Thank-you."

Two hours later Ginny with a small vial in her hand flooed to the burrow. When she stepped into the kitchen Harry jumped up and out of his seat and strode over to her. He gave her a quick kiss than held her by the waist with one arm.

"Gin! The best news, Sirius is cleared!" Harry beamed and Ginny realized that that was what the Potters, Sirius and Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry to do.

"That's wonderful! Harry can we talk in the living room alone please?" Ginny tried to act as if it were just a normal conversation.

"Um..sure. We'll be back in a little bit." Harry told the others in the kitchen.

Once they were in the living room Ginny pulled her engagement ring and handed it to Harry who looked at it in shock.

"What's this for Gin?" Was all he could say.

"Because I know you won't want to marry me." Ginny said quietly.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULDN'T I WANT TO MARRY YOU?" Harry yelled.

Sirius, Lily, James, Dumbledore, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Hermione were all in the kitchen when Harry and Ginny went upstairs. McGonagall flooed into the kitchen seconds after they heard the door to the living room shut. They barely got through the hellos when they heard every word Harry yelled. They all gasped and McGonagall said,

"I was afraid of this." Some people gave her questioning looks but she just shook her head. Then they heard Ginny's voice return to her spunky self and yell just as loud as Harry.

"BECAUSE HARRY, ONCE I TELL YOU WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU WON'T WANT TO MARRY ME!" McGonagall groaned and received a few more looks.

"WELL START EXPLAINING GINNY!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry never has been a patient person." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Neither has Ginny." Ron added.

"And they both love to yell." Hermione sighed.

"Well it just so happens Harry, that the curse Voldemort hit me with made it so I probably will never get pregnant and if I do it might kill the baby and /or me!" Ginny yelled but not as angry as before.

They couldn't hear Harry's response even though the room was dead quiet.

"Ginny." Harry breathed slowly. It felt like a dagger was stabbing his heart, but he wouldn't let her know it.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion that I will take every week that will make it so there will be no way I can get pregnant." Ginny said sadly.

"Look Gin. I know you want a baby and so do I but under no circumstance am I going to risk you dying on me." Harry walked over to Ginny and slid the ring back on her finger and pulled her into a hug stroking her head and back.

"No matter what I will always want to marry you." Harry soothed Ginny.

"Do you think they heard us downstairs?" Ginny looked up at Harry,.

"Knowing us and our yelling abilities, I guarantee they heard us." Harry laughed.

When they got downstairs the whole room let out a breath as they saw Ginny in Harry's arms and the ring still on her finger. Ginny walked over to McGonagall and hugged her.

"You were right. Thank-you Minerva." Ginny smiled.

"So I assume you heard our yelling." Harry addressed the room. They nodded.

"Well I was willing to risk it for a baby, but Harry put his foot down absolutely no." Ginny sighed and Harry pulled her over where he sat down in a chair at the table and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"I'm not losing you, Gin. We just won't have any children." Harry caught a sob from coming out of his throat but everyone else noticed anyways.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny flung her arms around his neck and they held each other and cried.

Mrs. Weasley, Lily, Hermione, Fleur and McGonagall were also crying and they men looked uncomfortable.

Finally they calmed down and Harry and Ginny kissed slowly.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."


	7. The Daily Prophet

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter seven The Daily Prophet

The next morning Harry came sleepily into the kitchen. He stumbled over some chair legs and finally plumped into one. Mrs. Weasley set a cup of coffee in front of him and he smiled gratefully. Ginny and his parents laughed.

"Not a morning person, Harry?" James asked.

"No not really but someone decided it was a good idea to wake me up at this crazy hour!" Harry took a sip of his coffee.

"Well we have lots to plan, Harry. The earlier we get up the faster we get started." Ginny flicked her wand and summoned something from the other room. A few seconds later a big box came soaring in and landed with a "thud" on the table in front of Ginny.

"Plan for what?" Harry took another sip of coffee and stared at the box curiously.

"Duh. The wedding." Ginny opened the top of the box and pulled out a stack of brochures. "We need to pick a place. Any ideas?" Ginny flipped idly through the stack, sorting them into piles.

"How about Hogwarts?" Harry asked after a few minutes. Ginny looked up at him and slowly a smile crept over her face.

"That's a wonderful idea Harry." Ginny walked over to her fiancé and kissed him deeply. He placed his hands on her waist and returned the kiss. Molly, Lily and James smiled to each other but otherwise made no hint that they were aware of the couple.

That is until Sirius came grudgingly down the stairs.

"Oi, I usually don't start my morning by walking into a kitchen where my godson and his fiancé are making out." He plopped into a chair and Harry and Ginny pulled quickly apart.

Suddenly Dumbledore flooed into the kitchen.

"Good morning all. Molly I hope you don't mind me stopping by all the time, but all of my favorite students are currently here."

"Not at all, Albus. In fact Remus and Tonks are stopping by for breakfast your welcome to stay too." Molly started bustling about with pots and pans.

"Thank-you. I think I will." Dumbledore nodded and sat in a chair. Second later Lupin and Tonks came into the room.

"Morning everyone!" Tonks said brightly and waved. They too sat down at the table. Soon the rest of the Weasley family sat down at the table and started eating.

A tawny owl soared into the open window and dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Harry, who picked it up and flicked it open to the first page. He was startled to see himself, Ginny, Sirius, Dumbledore and his parents. The whole front page seemed to be about him, again. One big headline at the top of the page read,

**THE POTTER FAMILY GROWS**

Then there were three articles with separate headlines, the first one said,

**THEY'RE ALIVE!**

_It seemed that only Harry Potter was left of the Potter line. _

_Now the Prophet has discovered that Lily and James Potter,_

_the parents of Harry, have come back from the dead. At _

_first they were suspected as Death Eaters in disguise, but _

_after examination and the use of veritaserum by Minerva_

_McGonagall, then Harry Potter and finally the Minister_

_of Magic himself, it is discovered that they are indeed _

_Lily and James Potter. Two others came with the _

_Potters. One was the famous Sirius Black and the_

_other was ex-headmaster of Hogwarts school of _

_Witchcraft and Wizarding, Albus Dumbledore. Albus_

_Dumbledore explained what happened was the result_

_of some ancient magic and for a full explanation see_

_page 2._

The next one was,

**HE'S CLEARED!**

_With the recent appearance of Lily and James Potter,_

_Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore they have now _

_told the real story of what happened the night when _

_the Potters were killed. It was not Black who killed_

_all those people in the street but Peter Pettigrew._

_Peter Pettigrew was the one who sold out James _

_and Lily to You-know-who. Then Pettigrew set_

_Black up and transformed into his illegal _

_animagus, a rat and left Black to go to Azkaban._

_With this story told by James, Lily and Dumbledore_

_Sirius Black was cleared of all charges by the _

_Minister of Magic._

Then the third one read,

**NEW ADDITION!**

_It was announced yesterday that Harry Potter and _

_Ginerva Weasley are engaged to be married. The _

_couple have been dating for three years and are _

_two out of the four members of the 'awesome_

_foursome'. We have also been told by our sources_

_that Ginny is in fact not able to have children and_

_didn't tell Potter until the ring was safely on her_

_finger. As far as we know the couple is still_

_engaged but we will keep you updated._

"That Bloody-" Harry shouted a few more choice curse words that I'm not going to repeat as he stood up and slammed the newspaper on the table. Mrs. Weasley gasped and dropped the cup that had been in her hand.

"Harry, of all the boys in my house I never expected to hear you say those things. Ron, maybe but not you." Harry ignored her and gave the paper to Ginny who gasped, then when she was done she was blushing furiously.

The rest of the family read the articles and had the same feelings as Harry and Ron voiced the same words too.

"Harry you've been through this before. Remember when everyone thought you had gone crazy for saying Voldemort was back." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Yes but that was me they were talking about and I learned to ignore it, but now they're hurting Ginny." Harry stood up. "I'll see you guys later." Then he went over to the fore and threw in the powder then said clearly.

"The Daily Prophet!"

"Oh. What is he going to do this time?"Ginny exclaimed.

Harry stumbled just a little into the Daily Prophet hall. He took in his surroundings quickly and spotted a desk with a middle aged woman sitting behind it.

"Hello, Welcome to the Daily Prophet. What can I do for you?" The woman said in a very high and sickly sweet voice when Harry approached the desk.

"I would like to see the editor please." Harry said calmly knowing it wasn't this woman's fault that the articles were written.

"I'm sorry but the editor is busy at the moment. I can give him a message if you would like Mister..." the woman dropped off when she realized she didn't know the man's name.

"Potter."

"Oh! Mr. Potter, I'm sorry I did not know it was you, I will see if I can get the editor now." The woman jumped out of her chair and scurried down the hall to a big oak door at the end. A few moments later and she was back.

"The editor is available, follow me." Then she led him to the office where he was ushered in and given a seat. As soon as the door was closed and it was just him and the editor, Harry jumped back up.

"I want you to put an article in the paper tomorrow with exactly what I tell you. No editing or adding or I will sue you for everything you are worth. Do you understand." The editor nodded and Harry wrote a quick article and gave it to the editor. "I will be checking it tomorrow and believe me I am quite serious. Now I want to know who you're informer was." Harry said a little more politely but still firm.

"Mr. Weasley, sir."

"Which one?" Harry asked a little stunned.

"Percy, sir." Harry breathed a little, this was a little more believable, since Percy didn't like him so much. Harry had been worried at first that it was one of the others and he couldn't believe that they would do that to him. And to Ginny most of all.

"Thank-you. I hope to not have to come here again."

"Yes, sir."

The Harry apparated to the Ministry of Magic. If he knew Percy, he would already be in his office. He was right.

Harry didn't even bother to knock but burst through the door.

"Harry!" Percy beamed in a very fake tone. "A pleasure to see you."

"I wish I could say the same about you Percy. What do you have to say about yourself?" Harry barked.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked very defensively.

"I know you gave the Daily Prophet the information about Ginny. Explain." Harry spat the last word out.

"I was given a huge bonus for the information because the Ministry is afraid you are turning out to be too much of a savior and with the engagement the two of you are the perfect couple and we can't have that." Percy said with no emotion at all except pride for the ministry.

"What?" Harry was in disbelief.

"You are too perfect, now with your parents and godfather and Dumbledore back, you had no despair in your life. So I was told to find out any dirt that would make you look not so perfect." Percy said.

"Where have you been getting this information?" Harry asked.

"Father. He has been telling me things about the family to try to keep me involved. He thinks maybe one day I'll come back. How wrong he is." Percy smiled.

"You should be ashamed. To have been raised in such a wonderful family as the Weasleys and to repay them like this. Never mind about me because I'm used to it. But Ginny, she's your sister. You're only sister!" Harry yelled with such hatred in his voice that he hadn't used since the war. Then he couldn't stand looking at the man in front of him any longer so he disapparated with pop.

Back at the burrow, Ginny was talking to all the women about ideas for the wedding. Dumbledore gave Ginny permission to get married at Hogwarts. He would make that day a Hogsmeade trip to keep all the students away. Ginny was very excited and couldn't wait to tell Harry.

Just then Harry popped back to the burrow with a very upset expression on his face.

"Harry what is it?" Ginny got up quickly and walked over to him. He pulled her into a hug and said gently.

"Don't worry, Gin. I fixed it." Then he let go and turned to Mr. Weasley. "Don't talk to Percy anymore, please. I understand what you were trying to do, but he isn't coming back. He told me so. He's the one who gave the Prophet the information about Ginny, so that he could get a bonus." Harry said disgusted. Then he explained his who outing.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm really sorry Ginny. I had no idea he would do that." Mr. Weasley looked very pained.

"It's alright, Daddy." Ginny hugged her father. Then Sirius started laughing.

"What is so funny, padfoot?" James asked.

"I'm just picturing the editor of the Prophet when the richest man who just defeated the Dark Lord and has a wand in his hand comes bursting into his office." Sirius laughed some more and soon everyone else had joined in.


	8. A visit to a sister

1Disclaimer: I own nothing. It sucks.

Wow I think this is the fastest I have ever updated. The next chapter is already started but I want to take special care with it because it is the wedding so I don't know when that will be up. Not to long though!( Crosses fingers!)

Chapter eight A visit to a sister

The next few months flew by as the family made wedding preparations. Harry grew more and more comfortable around his parents and things started to become normal. Well at least as normal as could be when you're a famous wizard about to marry into the Weasley family.

The wedding was fast approaching, they were to get married on October 21st and that was only a week away. Ginny over the years had gained an interest about muggle and magical history. She not only knew about the history in Europe but in America too. She was interested in the Salem witch trials and the War-Between-The-States. In America during the 18th and 19th centuries it was very popular for newlyweds to go abroad on their honeymoon. Since they lived in England, Harry and Ginny decided to go to America. They were going to go to New York, LA, Charleston, Washington D.C., and Savannah as primary stops. They were also going to Gettysburg, Manassas, Atlanta and other historic places so that Ginny could see Civil War battlefields.

One evening a week before the wedding there was an Order meeting at the Burrow. These meeting were more social gatherings now that Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters were gone. Everyone was eating dinner and discussing wedding plans. Ginny, Harry, Molly and Lily were discussing seating arrangements. Suddenly Ginny looked up at Harry and asked,

"Do you want to invite your Aunt and Uncle, Harry?" When she said this the room went quiet. Harry looked up startled.

"Um...I don't know. Would they want to be in a room full of wizards and witches? It's up to you mum." Harry wasn't sure if he wanted the Dursley's at his wedding. It was going to be the best day of his life and he didn't want it ruined by the Dursley's and their nasty looks towards the Weasley's.

"Harry I think it's time we paid a visit to my sister. It would only be polite to stop by and tell her that her sister who had been dead for 20 years is alive again. And I would like to have a little chat with my dear sister. And if things go well we'll invite them to the wedding." Lily smiled. Harry nodded.

"We better do it while Uncle Vernon is at work tomorrow. I want Ginny to come too." Harry said going back to the seating charts.

"Of course I'll come, Harry." Ginny smiled and placed her right hand in his left. They discussed more on the wedding and Harry found out that wizard weddings are just like muggle weddings just magicfied.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley answered it.

"Oh, Oliver how nice to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley ushered a 24 year old Oliver Wood into the house. Everyone's eyes went wide. They hadn't seen Oliver since the Quidditch World Cup. Six Weasley children and Harry flocked around him. Each shaking his hand and saying hello. When Wood had sat down Harry asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So what brings you here, Wood?" A hot plate of food was set in front of Wood by Mrs. Weasley.

"Well as you know last year I left Puddlemere United reserve team and signed with England. Well now I'm here to see my old seeker from Hogwarts to tell him that England wants him as their seeker! So of course when I asked to be the one to offer it to you!" Wood's words were met with many gasps.( A/N: Haha do you like my alliteration there?) Harry just sat there starring at him. Then he finally breathed,

"No, way."

"Oh, yes. Who wouldn't want the youngest seeker in a century!" Wood smiled.

"Boy, can he fly too! I saw him in his third year. Of course he thought I was the Grim, but hey I wanted to see Prongs boy fly." Everyone laughed at Sirius' exclamation.

"So, Harry?" Wood asked.

"Of course I'll have to ask Ginny." Harry said finally shutting his mouth.

"Well of course you're going to say yes!" Ginny jumped up and down clapping her hands like a schoolgirl.

"Well ok then I say yes." Harry nodded for emphasis.

"Brilliant!" Wood drew up some papers with his wand that Harry signed. When they were done with business Wood slumped back into his chair relaxing. "So, Harry. I read all about you in the Daily Prophet a little while back. Congratulations you too! Now Harry I want to meet these parents of yours!" Wood exclaimed over Harry and Ginny's thanks.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Mum, Dad this is Oliver Wood, he was my Quidditch captain at Hogwarts for my first three years." Lily and James shook Wood's hand.

After some more talking Wood declared he had to go home.

"I'll see you January 1st for training, Harry. Bye all." With that Wood left the house with a pop.

The next morning Lily, Harry and Ginny flooed to Mrs. Figgs house and then walked over to the Dursley's.

When Petunia opened the door and her eyes fell on her sister she shrieked.

"NO! You're dead!"

"Calm down, Petunia. I'm alive again, dear, we'll explain everything." Lily put her hands on her sister's shoulders to calm her down. Petunia let them in.

After they explained how Lily and James had come back alive, Lily turned to her sister.

"How could you, Petunia?"

"What?"

"Harry. How could you treat him like that?" Lily was close to tears.

"Oh Lil, you have to understand that it wasn't me. You know Vernon hates magic. He was the one who made all the decisions. I love him so I just went along with them. Lily, I tried once and he almost left me because of it, I just couldn't lose him. I'm so sorry. I didn't want him in that cupboard. I'm sorry!" Lily went over to her sister who was sobbing now and comforted her.

"They kept you in a cupboard!" Ginny shrieked.

"Forget about it, Gin." Harry didn't want Ginny to get excited over something in the past.

"How could they! Wait until I get my hands or better yet me wand on that fat baboon, that's

_her husband!" _ Ginny was red faced with anger.

"No, Ginny. I said forget about it. Mum we better leave before she blows up." Harry said putting a restraining hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Alright, Harry its your choice." Lily got up and Petunia looked confused but Harry understood.

"Aunt Petunia, Ginny and I are getting married on the 21st. You are welcome to come but Uncle Vernon and Dudley are not. I'll send you a portkey tomorrow so you can use it if you wish to come. Do you know what a portkey is?" Petunia nodded silently. Lily, Harry and a sobbing Ginny left the house immediately when they heard Vernon's car pull up the driveway.


	9. A Twin?

1**Geoffrey Bassett: My mother's maiden name is Bassett.**

**Eris, Queen of the Shadows: I am actually from Maryland but my dad's side is completely from the South for 400 years, I am a southern sympathizer too! I Love Georgia I wish I was there right now! And Maryland is south of the Mason-Dixon line.**

**I spent a lot of time on this chapter because I wanted it to be just right. Hope you like it.**

Chapter nine A twin?

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear, but the inhabitants of the Burrow were up hours before it did. Harry, Bill, Ron, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, James and Sirius apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. There they met Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall.

"Morning men. We shall get to work I think." Dumbledore smiled and the party followed the Professors onto the grounds. All the men were going to be setting the chairs and decorations up.

Hermione, Fleur, Lily and Molly took showers and did their hair and makeup. Then they woke Ginny up and threw her in the shower. The four of them then sat her down and took extra time on her hair and makeup. They apparated to Hogwarts at around 10:30 am. The wedding would start at 1:30 pm. When the women arrived Ron went to pick up the dress robes from the shop. Harry, Sirius, Arthur and James went up to Dumbledore's office to wait and the others went to the Gryffindor common room.

The women were in McGonagall's office getting dressed. Shortly after Ron came back with the robes, Lupin and Tonks arrived. They split up, Remus going to Dumbledore's office and Tonks to McGonagall's. Ron brought Harry's robes, his robes as best man, Sirius and Lupin's as groomsmen and James' and Arthur's as fathers' of the bride and groom.

Ginny stood in the middle of the room in a strapless white muggle gown with a puffy white Tule skirt. She wore white strapped heels and her hair was piled on top of her head in tight curls. Tendrils were falling down and framing her face. Hermione, Fleur and Tonks were clucking around her straightening this and that. They were wearing red spaghetti strapped dresses that were floor length and identical since Hermione was the maid of honor and Fleur and Tonks were bridesmaids. One thirty came quickly and everyone took their places.

Ginny stood in the entrance in front of the big doors leading into the Great Hall. With her was her father, Hermione, Fleur and Tonks. Also there was Ginny's two cousins Henrietta and Michael as flower girl and ring bearer. She was peaking through the crack between the doors, there were a lot of people there. Many were shared guests between Harry and her and at first they weren't sure which side to have them sit on, finally they took all the shared guests and split them up by gender, all the men on Harry's side and all the women on Ginny's.

On Harry's side sat his parents in the front row. Then in the next row was Hagrid, and Dumbledore seeing as Hagrid took up a lot of the bench. The following row sat Professors Flitwick, Binns and Slughorn. Also Mad-eye Moody was sitting there. Oliver Wood and his wife sat in the next row along with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, Nearly Headless Nick and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Looking back at the front row again Ginny noticed another person sitting there. Harry's Aunt Petunia sat next to Lily and she had a comforting hand on Lily's.

On her own side in the front sat her parents. In the next row was Bill, Charlie, Fred with Angelina and George with Katie. In the row after that was Professors McGonagall and Sprout. Also there was Madames Pompfrey, Hooch, and Pince. In the row behind them was Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevy and other friends from school.

The piano started to play, signaling that it was time to start. Ginny backed away from the doors and his out of sight waiting her turn. The rest lined up in front of the doors as they swung open. First Tonks walked down the aisle and surprisingly didn't trip. Then Fleur walked down gracefully followed by Hermione. The the flower girl and ring bearer. The music changed and Ginny felt her father pull her sightly to the door.

"Are you okay Ginny?" he asked as Ginny refocused herself.

"Yes I'm fine." They walked into the Great Hall and down a red aisle.

Harry looked towards the doors when the music changed and everyone stood. He saw the most gorgeous women he had ever seen in his entire life coming towards him. He sucked in his breathe loudly without realizing it and everyone heard it, they all smiled or laughed quickly then looked back at Ginny.

She didn't have the same hard blazing look on her face that she had had the first time she had come directly towards Harry. Instead her face was soft with a huge smile and wet eyes, she had a radiant glow to her that looked as if nothing could take it away. Even if someone came in announcing Voldemort wasn't really dead, that glow wasn't leaving her. **(Cue man bursting into room!) **This time she wasn't running towards him as she had in the common room with her hair wind blown, but walking gracefully towards him with her fair done up.

They finally approached the alter and Mr. Weasley lifted the veil off his daughter, gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her hand to Harry.

"Who gives this bride away?" The minister asked.

"Her brothers and I." Mr. Weasley chuckled. Five Weasley boys ( Percy wasn't there) nodded their heads enthusiastically. Everyone laughed.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Ginerva Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now repeat after me in unison. Entreat me not to leave you,"

"Entreat me not to leave you," Ginny and Harry said together holding hands.

"Or to return from following after you ,"

"Or to return from following after you."

"For where you go I will go,"

"For where you go I will go,"

"and where you stay I will stay."

"and where you stay I will stay."

"Your people will be my people,"

"Your people will be my people,"

"and your God will be my God."

"and your God will be my God."

"And where you die, I will die,"

"And where you die I will die,"

"And there I will be buried."

"And there I will be buried."

"May the Lord do with me and more,"

"May the Lord do with me and more,"

"If anything but death parts you from me."

"If anything but death parts you from me."

"Now Harry do you have the ring?"

"Yes." Harry let go of Ginny's right hand to take the ring from the ring bearer, then he placed it on her hand.

"Now say 'with this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"And you Ginny?"

"Yes." She took the other ring and placed it on his finger, "With this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The words were barely out of the Minister's mouth when Harry brought Ginny to him and kissed her gently. **(And they all live happily ever after. Yeah right!) **There was a lot of cheering, including catcalls from Sirius, James, Fred and George.

"Now for the first time ever I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Harry and Ginny turned to the doors hand in hand. They looked at each other, Ginny smiled and hiked her skirts up and they ran back down the aisle. They ran out into the entrance hall. Soon Hermione and Ron joined them, then Fleur and Sirius and Tonks and Lupin. Then the rest of the guests came out to the receiving line.

Meanwhile the Great Hall was being transformed into the reception. A head table was set up where the staff table normally was, smaller tables were set up along the perimeter and the center was open for dancing. In one corner was the DJ table. When everyone had gone through the receiving line they all entered the Great Hall again. The DJ announced Tonks and Remus, then Fleur and Sirius, followed by Hermione and Ron, finally Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

When everyone sat down menus appeared and everyone chose what they wanted to eat, saying the item and it appeared on their plate. Finally it was time for the Potters' first dance to "Amazed" by Lonestar. They clung tightly to each other and their eyes never unlocked the whole dance. Next was Ginny and Arthur's dance followed by Harry and Lily's.

"I'm so glad to be alive so I could take the Mother, Son dance with you."

"So am I, mum. So am I." Harry smiled down at his mother.

During one dance Ginny was dancing with Bill and Harry was sitting at his seat, Dumbledore was next to him.

"You know Professor, there were quite a few times I thought I wasn't going to make it to this day." Harry sighed rocking back on his chair, playing with his glass and staring at his beautiful bride. Dumbledore just smiled watching the two Weasleys as well.

"Are you always going to insist on calling me Professor, Harry?"

Yes, sir. I'm always going to be learning things from you." Harry smirked.

"Alright, just thought I'd ask again. You're a lucky man, Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

"That I am, sir." Just then Kingsley Shakelbolt came over to the two.

"I'm glad I found you two alone. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, and today of all days. But you need to know." He sat down in an empty chair down on all four legs.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It seems the Order, while actually doing something discovered that Voldemort..." Harry interrupted him.

"Is still alive." His worst fears coming true, or so he thought. (**Did anyone see that coming from my earlier comments?)**

"No, no. It seems he has an evil twin." **(But did you see that coming? And it doesn't count if you looked down to the next line before read the first.)**

"How can someone evil have an evil twin?" Harry asked and Dumbledore for once looked confused. This worried Harry.

"He's worse than Voldemort. When you killed Voldemort the powers they were sharing..." This time he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"All went to him. So he has Voldemort's powers plus his original ones. I thought he was a squib." Dumbledore frowned.

"You knew about him?" Harry was somehow not surprised that Dumbledore had not told him everything since he never did.

"Like I said I thought he was a squib and unimportant, seems I was wrong again." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Alright, monitor his actions and movements as best as you can for now. Don't tell anyone else, especially not tonight, this isn't going to ruin Ginny's day. We'll have an Order meeting at headquarters tomorrow." The song ended and Harry excused himself and danced with his bride the rest of the evening. He quickly put the news out of his mind and didn't have to pretend nothing was wrong.

Ginny threw her bouquet which was caught by Hermione and Harry threw the garter which was caught by Ron **(Ha!) **Then it was time to cut the cake, Harry and Ginny each took a piece, enter twined their arms and to everyone's surprise shoved their pieces into each others face without eating any first. Harry quickly kissed the icing off of Ginny's lips and helped serve the cake.

Finally the wedding was over and the newlyweds apparated to a hotel in London.


	10. One Two Three

1Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books, I do own the new plot and Voldemort's evil twin.

A/n: So I'm glad the whole twin thing wasn't a huge disaster. It just popped into my head when I was writing. Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are so sweet. Four days until the movie. At least at this point that I'm writing. Well here goes nothing...

So this chapter is ok not as good as I'd like. I added more about the final battle with Voldemort for you guys, not much but a little more. This was also more of a transition chapter too. Not much to do with the big plot.

Chapter elevenOne. Two. Three.

Harry woke up to the small alarm beeping annoyingly next to his head. He hit the button and slowly sat up. He grabbed his glasses off the night stand and pushed them onto his face. Then he looked next to him where a beautiful red head was sleeping peacefully. Her curling hair was laying everywhere on her pillow and a small smile was on her face. Harry got a warm fuzzy feeling when he remembered the wedding the day before and the fact that the woman laying next to him was his wife. He hated to wake her but he had to tell her what Kingsley had told him yesterday, then they had to go to headquarters for an Order meeting.

"Ginny, honey. Wake up." Harry gently shook her. She stirred a little and then her eye lids fluttered open. "Good morning Mrs. Potter." He smiled down at her.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Potter." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I have to tell you something Ginny." Harry then slowly explained all he knew about Voldemort's twin.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny flung her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. Then a few seconds later she lifted her head with a small smile on her face. "At least this time you won't break up with me, because your already stuck with me!" Ginny laughed. Harry was amazed and relieved that she could make a joke about such a scary and serious situation.

"We have to go to headquarters for an order meeting." Harry explained as they got dressed.

An hour later the two apparated a short distance away from 12 Grimmauld Place. They walked and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Weasley answered the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Oh Harry! Ginny! Come in Come in."

"Morning mum." Ginny said pleasantly.

They walked into the kitchen where the whole Order was waiting.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" They all shouted. The couple smiled and Harry wrapped a loving arm around his wife's waist.

"Morning everyone." Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sat down in empty chairs. Everyone stared at Harry, then Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"We've decided that you should run this meeting. After all you're the one who killed Voldemort and I've been absent for so long, so we feel you're most capable." Dumbledore reasoned.

"Oh all right. Well do we know the location he's at right now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's hiding somewhere in the mountains in Austria. He's been in hiding since he was 10 by Voldemort. We don't think he's killed anyone yet because he doesn't want anyone to detect his magic. We also don't think he knows about us or the fact that we know he exists." Kingsley reported.

"Fine. I say we attack fast before he gets wind of us and he has time to gather all the old death Eaters not in Azkaban."

"Harry, may I say something?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Harry sat down and Dumbledore stood.

"No offense to you, of course, Harry but it took the four of you to kill Voldemort. How is it going to go when you have a wizard more than twice as powerful as Voldemort." Dumbledore sat down and Mrs. Weasley got refreshments out. As she was handing them out Harry's mind drifted off.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny apparated to the mouth of the cave._

"_This has got to be the one, I'm almost positive." Hermione said more to herself then the others. The older three started forward, Harry in the lead and wands drawn high. Ginny stayed behind like the plan._**(A/N: It's not what you think) **_When the three reached the middle of the cave two or three Death Eaters came out from the dark depths of the cave further on. Hermione and Ron jumped in front and sent hexes to them, while Harry ran towards the mouth of the cave and called to Ginny._

"_Ginny! Now!" Then he ran back._

_Ginny sent a patronus to the order and ran to join the others. By the time she did there were fifteen of Voldemort's inner circle there. The four fought them for awhile until the Order showed up. This was the final battle. Suddenly the ground trembled and a flash of white light bounced off all the walls. Voldemort had arrived. Hagrid who had been fighting Snape, killed him and found another Death Eater. Harry at the moment of Voldemort's arrival had been fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and Lupin came over and cut in so Harry could fight Voldemort. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, while fighting Death Eaters used a combined effort to make a strong bubble around Harry and Voldemort, so that a Death Eater could go in to save their master's life._

_Harry and Voldemort circled each other, wands raised. They fired spells towards each other._

"_Sectumsempra!" Harry_

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort_

"_Expelliarmus!" The wand didn't budge._

"_Ha! You think that's going to work on the Dark Lord?"_

"_Just thought I'd try, Tom." Harry said much calmer than he really was._

"_Alright Potter! You've had your fun killing my Death Eaters, now it's my turn to kill you." Voldemort laughed pointing his wand at Harry. Harry shot a curse at Voldemort who blocked it. While Harry ducked it when it came back Voldemort took the chance to fire a curse at someone else. Suddenly the cave was filled with a girl's high pitched scream._

"_Ginny!" Harry yelled._

"_There's nothing you can do for your girlfriend now Potter!" Voldemort cackled. The cackle went through Harry like a knife. He glanced down at the lifeless form of his girlfriend and anger swept through him. _Voldemort's hurt my family for too long. I've got to kill him. It's now or never.

_Harry brought the faces of his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore into his mind. He thought of all that he had lost because of Voldemort. Finally the picture of Ginny shaking on the floor in pain brought enough anger to him. These thoughts seemed to take years to go through his head but in reality it was mere seconds. Voldemort was slightly distracted watching Bellatrix bounce off the bubble that Ron and Hermione had been able to keep intact._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Harry bellowed. Voldemort fell to the ground dead._

"Harry can we get you back please?" Dumbledore said gently and Harry shook his head. "Now Harry I'm going to tell the rest what I just saw in your head. Hermione, Ron and Ginny used their powers together to make a protective bubble around Harry and Voldemort while they fought. Harry used the anger from what Voldemort had done to his family in the past to kill him. This time I think there won't be enough anger to kill the twin. So I think while the Order is fighting the Death Eaters, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will make another bubble and do exactly what they did before. This time the bubble is even more important because the Death Eaters know there is no prophecy to keep them from killing Harry so they will do it without another thought. Then Mr. and Mrs. James Potter will combine their powers with Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. The senior Potters will use their anger for the years they lost because of his brother while the younger Potters will kill for their future together. Does this make sense?" **(A/N: Does it?)** Dumbledore asked, everyone nodded. "Wonderful, shall we be going?" Dumbledore pulled out many portkeys and everyone broke off into groups.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and other Order members landed in the mountains in Austria. By the time they had all gotten up all the other groups had arrived. Harry and Dumbledore led the way through the mountains. They were closely followed by the other three Potters, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, Moody, Shacklebolt and the Weasleys.

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"There are special wards on this place. Like the ones put on a place so that when muggles come upon it they suddenly remember an urgent task they have to do. Well this one does the same with wizards as well as muggles." Dumbledore explained as he waved his hand around examining the area.

"Do you know how to break them down?" Harry asked watching.

"I believe you have to speak parseltonque."

"Oh so I guess that would mean me, wouldn't it." Harry asked relieved it wasn't blood or anything.

"Yes Harry you're the only one that can."

"Right." Harry said. "_Open." _he said in parseltonque. It didn't work. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"What did you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh I said Open, like I did with the Chamber of Secrets."

"Try saying Reveal." Dumbledore reasoned.

"_Reveal." _This time there was a flash of light that blinded everyone temporarily.

When they opened their eyes there in the valley under them was a colony. Fifty or so of the remaining Death Eaters were down there.

"Sir, If you had to speak parseltonque to get through the wards then how did all the Death Eaters get here?" Harry asked trying to count the Death Eaters that looked like scurrying ants.

"I believe their Dark Marks on their arms let them through. Now everyone I want you to apparate to that valley on the count of three so we can take them by surprise quickly. One. Two. Three." There were 50 or so pops as the Order apparated to the valley. Then there were fifty or so pops when they landed in the valley. The Death Eaters were shocked at the visitors and it took a moment for them to recover. Enough time for so of the quick Order members brought some of them done before they had picked their jaws up off the floor. Quickly though the Death Eaters dropped into a formation. The couple of the remaining members of the inner circle were at the front. The Order filed into their original formation. The Dumbledore spoke,

"Where Is the Twin?"

A great rumble twice the size as Voldemort's in the final battle came. A man that resembled Tom when he was a teenager, just aged appeared. This seemed to startle anyone who had seen Voldemort up close because he had looked so unhuman and his twin looked human.

"This wasn't how I planned on telling the world about my existence but at least I can get some murders under my belt. Shame my brother didn't get this kind of start." The twin laughed. His laugh was evil but not nearly as evil as Voldemort's had been but still evil. Harry had to tell himself to stop comparing him to Voldemort because it was distracting him.

"Shame you won't get the chance." Harry said calmly, and everyone was surprised at how much Harry reminded them of Dumbledore with his annoyingly calmness. Obviously it was annoying to Voldemort's twin as well. Suddenly Harry flicked his wand to the sky as it set red sparks out. It was the cue to start. Harry took a step towards the twin careful not to look as though he was going to fire a spell yet. Hermione and Ron jumped ahead to stand apart from each other. At the same time the three other Potters rushed next to Harry and the rest of the Order took stances ready to fight the Death Eaters. Then Hermione shouted "One. Two. Three." And a bubble was constructed between Her and Ron's wands around the Potters and the twin. The Order and the Death Eaters sprang into battle at the same time as the people in the bubble did.

For the beginning in the bubble it was only Harry and Voldemort's twin dueling. They shot spells at each other while dodging the other's spells. Finally Harry was ready, he shot one last spell to give him time to get to Ginny. She grasped his hand that didn't have his wand in it with her own. Lily and James did the same. Then Ginny said "One. Two. Three." After three all four brought all their powers together and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

A huge span of light in the shape of a disk shaped when the spells from each wand melted together. It spun towards Voldemort's twin and hit him hard. It blew him out of the bubble and he hit the ground 50 yards away, dead.

Then an unexpected thing happened. When the Twin was killed, all the Death Eaters fell to the ground in pain. They rolled their sleeves up and Harry saw the Dark Marks on their arms melt away red, burning their skin worse then when they had originally been put on. The Order took advantage of their vulnerability and stunned them all, bounded them up and sent them to Azkaban.

When Everyone was back at Grimmauld Place Harry asked Dumbledore something that was troubling him,

"Why didn't Voldemort's twin look like Voldemort had?"

"Because he had never killed before, Voldemort had killed so many times and done so many unhuman things that he took on an unhuman appearance." Then seeing the look on Harry's face he added. "Harry you killed only twice and both for good reasons. Voldemort was a really evil person you could never end up like him."

**So what did you think? Sorry it took so long.** **Oh and when I finished this it was five days after the movie came out. Over nine days to write this! So sorry! **


	11. Married Life

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11 Married Life

The next day Harry and Ginny left for their honeymoon. Their first stop was New York.

"Harry, can you believe that we've gotten married, defeated Voldemort's twin and traveled across the ocean, all in the same week!" Ginny exclaimed as she was taking clothes out of her suitcase.

"Yeah it's amazing."

They didn't come home until two days before Christmas. When they did there was mass explosion.

"Harry! Ginny!" Molly ran to hug them when they walked through the door. Soon all the Weasleys who were staying for Christmas minus Percy and adding Hermione came down the steps into the kitchen. They all hugged them. Then Hermione shrieked happily,

"Ginny! Harry! We're getting married!" Hermione extended her left hand which had a sparkling diamond on it. Ron was standing next to her with a big goofy smile on his face. Harry shook Ron's hand as Ginny jumped up and down with Hermione, giggling.

"Oh how wonderful, Hermione!"

Mrs. Weasley put some floo powder into the fire and stuck her head into the green flames.

"They're home." She said and pulled her head back out of the fire. Before anyone could ask who she was talking to Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks all apparated into the kitchen.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed and hugged her son.

"Hey, mum." Harry said thinking that Lily's hugs could give Mrs. Weasley's a run for their money.

"Ginny, dear!" Lily hugged her daughter in-law.

"Hello, Lily." Ginny smiled happily. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm lovingly around his wife's waist.

"We have a surprise for you!" James was trying not to jump up and down. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband.

"What?" The couple asked together.

"Close your eyes and touch the portkey." Harry and Ginny did so and they felt the tug at their navels as they were lifted off the ground.

When they landed and James and Sirius had helped Harry off the ground, not without laughing mind you, Harry and Ginny looked around. They were standing in the street of a small village. There were about a dozen houses in view. Each had a small front yard and a nice sized fenced in backyard.

Lily grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards a small cottage in front of where they had landed.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see." Lily answered as she swung the front door open.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.

"No one lives here dear." Lily replied.

"Oh."

"Then what are we doing here?" Harry asked catching up to his wife and mother.

"This house is for sale and we thought it'd be perfect for you two." Lily explained as they entered the house.

"Oh its beautiful." Ginny breathed. They were standing in a small foyer that you could go straight ahead or to the left. If you went to the left you were in the living room that flowed into a small hallway with a set of stairs in it. If you went straight ahead when you were in the foyer you went straight into that hallway with the stairs. **(A/N: I don't know how confusing this is for you but if you have seen Gilmore Girls it's that's what I'm trying to explain.) **In the hallway past the stairs was a closet and a half bath. Then going down the hallway you went into the kitchen and on your right was a small bedroom. On the left side of the kitchen was the back door. Upstairs was a master bedroom and a full bath.

"Yeah and this village is completely witches and wizards. Not only that but half the street is related to you." Sirius smirked. Ginny and Harry gave him quizzical looks so he said, "Go look out in your backyard."

When they went outside they noticed that the fence had four gates in it. The fence was brown and was about six feet tall as were the gates which gave the yard a lot of privacy. Sirius sent red sparks into the air with his wand and from the gate on the right came Ron and Hermione. From the gate on the left came James. The gate on the right side of the back fence opened to reveal Lupin and Tonks.

"And the gate on the left side of the back fence is mine." Sirius explained.

"You mean you all live in the four houses surrounding this one?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Seems there was a family that had the same idea and they all moved to America so they were all four sale so we bought them." Sirius said.

"Harry, can we buy this house? I love it a lot, and we'll be near all your family that you're just getting to know." Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes with a pleading look.

"You don't have to give me that look. I'm already convinced. Yes, we can buy the house." Harry smiled down at his wife who flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Let's go tell mom." Ginny said and they all apparated to the Burrow.

The next day Harry took Ginny to Diagon Alley to buy furniture for their house. Everywhere they went the clerks referred to them as Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Ginny smiled brightly and gave Harry a quick kiss on the check every time. Many people watched the Potters walking through Diagon Alley and smiled at how happy and in love the couple was. Some wishing they could have what they had, others remembering when they were young and in love and still others just glad that Harry Potter had finally gotten some happiness in the last six months.

That afternoon everyone in the family helped the Potters move into their new house and by the time they were done everyone was exhausted and fell asleep in their clothes. The next morning was Christmas and Harry and Ginny were running around their new house trying to get ready. Harry had gotten to the shower first which made Ginny mad because they had slept in.

"Harry! Come on! It's 9:30 and we have to be there in half an hour and I haven't even gotten in the shower!" She screamed through the bathroom door while beating on it. She heard the shower go off and the curtain draw back slowly.

"Harry James Potter! If you're taking your sweet time just to annoy me, it's working and your going to be sorry when you get out!" Ginny was getting very mad. Finally Harry opened the door in a towel and walked towards the bedroom, laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ginny exclaimed and slammed the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny came into the bedroom, where Harry was putting on his shirt.

"You're just lucky you didn't use all the hot water." Ginny huffed and slid her jeans on. Harry laughed but then stopped when he saw the glare his wife was giving him.

"I'm sorry but you look so cute when you're angry." Harry gave her one of his melting smiles and she put her shirt on so she could hide her smiling face. Harry went into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Ginny magically dried her hair.

"Ginny?" Harry called from the bathroom.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny called back.

"Today's Monday."

"Yes, Harry I know." Ginny laughed.

"Have you taken your potion yet today?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry. Honestly I take it every Monday, you don't need to remind me every time." Ginny sighed. Harry thought it best not to say anything to her last comment.

"Are you readying Harry?" Ginny walked downstairs ten minutes later, Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting.

"Yes." Harry looked at his watch as he stood up, 10:12. Oh well. With that they apparated to the Burrow for Christmas.


	12. The Christmas were everything changed

1

Chapter 12 The Christmas where everything changed

The months flew by and the Potter's were very busy. Harry had Quidditch practice Monday through Friday and games on Saturday. Ginny was a chef at a fancy wizard restaurant but she never missed one of Harry's games. Week days were so busy that they said little to each other besides 'Hey I love you but I'm going to be late for work.' Harry woke up early in the mornings to go to practice while Ginny was still sleeping from her late hours. Some days she would wake up as he was leaving and when she came home after the Dinner shift he would be sound asleep. Once in a while Harry would stay up until Ginny came home but they were both too tired and went to bed after about half an hour.

Sundays, though, were quite different because they both had off. They would sleep in and then go out to eat brunch at a café since Ginny was so tired of cooking by then. Later they would go to the park or Diagon Alley to shop or muggle London to watch a movie. Then they went to the Burrow for dinner. This routine was the same for months on end but it wasn't boring, it made Harry and Ginny enjoy every minute they were together even more.

In May Ron and Hermione got married and Harry and Ginny were so wrapped up in each other as they danced at the reception that only Ron and Hermione could top them. On Harry's birthday Molly, Lily and Ginny cooked up a huge barbeque in the Potter's backyard. While the girls cooked and chatted at the picnic table, the boys had an intense game of badminton going. The party went on for hours into the night while everyone enjoyed the cool summer night in each others company.

Then two weeks later was Ginny's birthday that was basically the same thing. Barbeques at the Potter house were turning out to be a new tradition. Of course all the other Weasley birthdays were at the Burrow because no one wanted to take those and Sunday dinners away from Molly.

On October 21st Harry and Ginny had their one year wedding anniversary. It fell on a Sunday so Harry took Ginny to Paris after his game on Saturday and they spent the rest of the weekend in Paris. On Monday morning Harry and Ginny apparated home only ten minutes before Harry had to go to practice. He changed his clothes and apparated away. Ginny was wide awake so she decided to do some things around the house. As she was cleaning the mirror in her bedroom, or rather as she watched the rag clean the mirror, she smiled to herself. Harry had nagged her about taking her potion every Monday since they got married. And when they had started working and she was still asleep when he went to work he had bewitched the mirror to do it for him and that was even more annoying he was. This morning he had been too busy to say anything to her. She looked at her watch and realized that she had to get ready to go to work. And with that the Potter's slid back into their regular routine.

During November Harry noticed that Ginny was getting paler each day. He began to worry about her but thought she was probably overworked and he knew she would be getting a break for the holidays. One day though he asked her,

"Gin, dear are you alright you look rather pale." Ginny who was doing the accounting for the month looked up rather flustered.

"Harry, I'm fine. Now if you ever want to go eat you're going to have to leave me alone so I can finish paying the bills.

"Alright, Gin." Harry sighed in defeat, not wanting to ruin their day together he decided to let it go. But he promised to himself if after Christmas she was still not looking herself he would take her to the healers if that meant carrying her in there kicking and screaming.

Suddenly it was Christmas and the family was all at the Burrow. The woman were fussing over the Christmas meal in the kitchen and the men were playing Quidditch, but Ginny and Harry who both had had enough of those two jobs decided to go for a walk around the pond. They enjoyed each others company without having to talk. They walked hand in hand around the pond. Then they heard Mrs. Weasley call for dinner and they headed back to the house. Feet from the house Ginny stopped, and because Harry's hand was still linked in hers he was stopped abruptly too.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Harry, I have to tell you something." Ginny began.

"Ginny? Harry?" They heard Mrs. Weasley say from the door.

"Coming mum." Ginny called over Harry's shoulder. She seemed suddenly very nervous.

"Ginevra what is it?" Harry asked and Ginny knew he was really concerned because he had used her full name.

"Um.. Harry I think I'm pregnant. I took a test but it wasn't done when we left the house so I'm going to go find out right now. I'll be back in a few minutes. Bye I love you." And with that she apparated back to the Potter house. Harry didn't have time to take in any meaning to this because his mother was calling him from the doorway.

"Where's Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Oh, she left something at the house, she'll be back in a minute." Harry sat down in his chair.

A minute later there was a pop heard outside and Harry turned towards the door. Ginny came in slowly and closed the door. When she turned around she caught Harry's eye. He gave her a questioning look and all she could do was smile and nod her head.

As soon as she did Harry was out of his seat and standing in front of her. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle. Both were staring into each others eyes and then when they stopped spinning they kissed each other passionately. Then Harry realized Ginny was still in the air and he set her on the ground. Meanwhile everyone in the room was staring at the couple as if they were mad.

Suddenly a thought came to Harry. One that scared him and confused him.

"Oh Ginny no! Wait how?" Harry started to panic and Ginny realized why.

"Harry do we have to talk about this now? Here?" Ginny muttered throwing a glance towards her family.

"Yes. Ginny, This isn't possible. There was a slim chance anyway and then you were taking you're potion." Harry stopped at the look on her face. "Ginny?"

"Harry, I stopped taking my potion awhile ago. I figured there was such a slim chance anyway. Harry I want a baby so bad! It's all I've ever dreamed about my whole life. Well, besides you, but anyway." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes to see if he was angry, or sad, or happy, or scared but he had carefully covered all emotion with a cold mask. His eyes were blank as if he knew she would try to read them and he didn't want her too.

"Harry, tell me what you're thinking please." Ginny pleaded while looking frantically into his eyes for some sign.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me you weren't taking your potion. You lied to me." His voice had a tinge of hurt in it that Ginny tried hard to ignore.

"Harry! I couldn't tell you because I knew what you'd say. You'd say 'No Ginny! We can't risk it. I don't want to lose you Ginny!' Well Harry I don't care, I love you but I don't care if I die trying to have a baby. Do you know why? Because I want a child of my own! I don't want to adopt! Harry, I want a baby!" Ginny screamed tears running down her cheeks. She looked into his eyes again and the mask had come off. She could tell he was fighting a battle inside himself. He wanted a child too, but he was so worried about losing her as well. She couldn't take it anymore so she ran upstairs to her old room. Harry turned around and sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. The rest of the table felt uncomfortable, embarrassed and ashamed that they had had to sit there and watch the whole thing. They felt like they were intruding on a very personal thing but they couldn't escape at the same time because it had all happened so fast.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran upstairs after her daughter. Meanwhile the rest of the table tried to think of something to say to Harry. Finally Ron spoke up.

"Don't worry mate. Ginny's a fighter, she won't let go that easily. I think they'll both come out of this just fine and you'll have the family you always wanted. Oh and congratulations, mate" Ron came over and gave Harry a pat on the back. This seemed to help Harry and he walked upstairs to comfort his wife.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. As you can tell by the title of the story I have been waiting to write this chapter forever. I wrote this pretty fast so tell me if it seems rushed. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope for some more and I really love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Constructive being the key word. **


	13. Showers and Stairs

1

Chapter 13 Showers and Stairs

Harry walked up the stairs to Ginny's old room and knocked on the door.

"Ginny, it's me." Harry called. There was silence for a few minutes then he heard the shuffle of feet across the floor towards the door.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and let him in.

"I'll leave you two alone." Then she left, closing the door behind her.

Harry stood looking at his wife as a memory came flooding back to him from a little over a year ago.

"_I guess this whole evil twin thing is going to put a serious damper on Ginny and I's relationship." Harry said grimly to Ron._

"_Nah, Harry all you have to do is go up to him and be all like die! And then you and Ginny can be like babies!" Ron laughed. _(**A/N: I am so sorry if you are confused and disturbed by that. It is just something I had to put in that was said between my friend Kristen and I. It has no meaning and is completely random, so if it is better for you to just forget that whole flashback and move on with the story, by all means do so.) **

Harry shook his head to bring himself back to the present, his wife was sitting on the bed staring at him.

"Ginny, listen I understand. I want a baby too. In fact, if this works out and we have a baby, I will be overjoyed. But you have to understand that I can't help but be worried. What if I lose you?" Harry walked over to her.

"Harry, I understand. There's nothing we can do about it anyway, we're going to have a baby!" Ginny smiled.

"Yes, and tomorrow I think we should floo to your boss' house to give him your two weeks. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think that's fine. Then afterwards we can go to Saint Mungo's and see the healer.

"Alright. What do you say we go downstairs and rejoin the feast." Harry took his wife's hand and they headed downstairs.

So Ginny quit her job, which was a good thing because the healer told her that after her fourth month she was to go on moderate bed rest. This meant she could walk around the house and go places but only for a few hours at a time. Then at her seventh month she was to go on complete bed rest and she could only be out of bed for five minutes a day.

Hermione really wanted to give Ginny a baby shower before she went on bed rest so at the end of January, Ginny went to the Burrow for what she thought was a meeting to go to lunch.

When she got to the Burrow she thought it was strangely quiet. As she walked into the living room something shot in front of her, nearly causing her to trip. She cursed to herself as she flicked her wand and the lights flew on. She saw Crookshanks fly out the door.

"Stupid cat." Ginny mumbled.

"Surprise!" Ginny whirled around and saw Hermione, Molly, Tonks, Fleur, McGonagall, Lily, Katie Bell, Angelina, Alicia and Luna Lovegood.

"What is this?" Ginny asked.

"A Baby shower of course!" Hermione squealed. Ginny thought that the older Hermione got the more she squealed and shrieked.

"Oh!" Then Ginny saw someone standing next to Lily. It took her a minute but then she realized who it was. "Aunt Petunia, thank you for coming to my baby shower." Ginny walked over and gave her a very small hug.

"Congratulations Ginny."

"Thank you. Now sit down all of you." Ginny sat down in a big arm chair. She was given many gifts. Lots of clothes, each one getting tons of ohhhs and ahhhs. She got a stroller, a highchair and a large gift card to the grocery store for diapers. Her mother made a beautiful blanket that was emerald green. Of all the gifts Ginny's favorite was the car seat that attached to your broomstick.

"I don't know who will like this more Harry or I." Ginny laughed.

"Don't you dare let Harry do any dives or go at his breakneck speeds with that baby on the back." Lily looked very stern.

"Oh I won't. But I don't think he will anyway. He practically treats me as if I'm going to break, imagine how's he going to be with the baby." Ginny had a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Soon the conversation turned to relationships and everyone found out that Luna and Neville were dating. Luna had them all in laughs at the way she had finally gotten Neville to finally ask her out.

"So I finally went up to him and said in a very seductive tone 'How's it going, Neville?' And boy did that make his ears turn red. So then the rest of the conversation I dropped every possible hint I could. Finally he asked me at the speed of a hundred miles per hour, and only my expert ears could have picked it up." Luna explained.

Then faster than Ginny would have liked she was put on moderate bed rest. Hermione brought Ginny books, puzzles and other things to occupy her time at home. Somehow there was always someone visiting her each day. She went out to lunch with Harry everyday and she looked forward to it. As the weeks went by Ginny was slowly dreading the day she would have to go on full bed rest. One day Harry couldn't go out to lunch so Hermione took her out to dinner after work. When they were done Ginny apparated to her front door at the same time Harry did.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Harry asked as he tapped the door with his wand.

"I went out to dinner with 'Moine and now I'm going to take a shower and start this new muggle book she gave me called Gone with the Wind. It's about the Civil War in America!" Ginny seemed excited about her new book.

"Ginny can I take a shower first I'm all sweaty." Harry almost whined.

"No. I'm the one carrying this lug around and I'm tired." Ginny stomped her foot for effect.

"Fine!" Harry laughed.

"I really wish we had two showers though. When there are three of us in the house its going to get harder." Ginny said as she walked up the steps with Harry.

"What if I see about getting one put in the downstairs bathroom somehow?" Harry asked.

"That would be wonderful!" Ginny gave her husband a peck on the cheek and went to take a shower.

A week or two later Ginny was sitting in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had finished Gone with the Wind hours ago and she was extremely bored. Harry couldn't go to lunch again today and she was slightly moody about this too. Finally she decided she had to go to the bathroom for the umpteenth time so she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom Harry apparated home and walked through the front door. He heard the toilet flush upstairs so he headed toward the stairs. As he reached the top Ginny had walked to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" Harry asked warmly.

"Hey Harry, I'm pregnant. What about you?" Ginny snapped moodily and turned towards the bedroom.

"Ginny." Harry sighed and attempted to wrap his arms around her waist. She thrust her elbow at him as she whirled around. He jumped back.

"Don't you dare touch me! You're the one who did this to me!" She screamed at him.

"What! You're the one who didn't take your potion, not me." Harry said defensively.

"Arrghh." Ginny cried as she lunged towards Harry to hit him in the shoulder. Harry being quick from Voldemort and Quidditch sidestepped her. Her arm which was swing madly missed him and the force from the swing made her lose her balance and fall forward. As she was falling she made a mad grab for the banister but with no luck. When she hit the ground she hit the third step down and she tumbled down the rest of the stairs. The last thought she had before she blacked out was, "This is just like what happened to Scarlett O'Hara. She was pregnant too when she fell down the stairs. Oh my baby!"


	14. A long night

1

Chapter 14A long night

Harry watched horrified as he saw his wife fall down the stairs. He had tried to catch her but he wasn't quick enough. As soon as she hit the last step he came out of his frozen horror and rushed down the stairs after her. When he got to her she was unconscious. He picked her body up off the floor and apparated to Saint Mungo's.

When he got to the lobby the secretary took one look at her and immediately conjured up a stretcher for her. She rushed away with Ginny leaving Harry there with the instructions,

"Stay in the waiting room please sir."

Harry walked over to the fireplace by the desk and flooed to the Burrow. He stumbled in and he was so distraught and worried that he he didn't even try to stay standing. He fell flat on his face with a loud THUMP. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with her back to the fireplace and when she heard the thump she spun around.

"Harry!" Then he got up slowly and she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong!"

"G-Giinny-fell-stairs-St. Mungo's-so sorry-my fault." Harry sputtered. Fortunately Molly was able to figure out what he meant.

"GINNY!" Molly screamed and apparated to the hospital. Harry was left alone and so he apparated to his parents house.

In the living room was James, Sirius and Remus. Lily and Tonks were in the kitchen making a late snack. When Harry popped into the living room he landed fine but then fell to his knees.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry yelled. The men weren't sure how to react at first but as the women came in from the kitchen they ran over to Harry who was now wide eyed and glancing from each person wildly.

"Harry what is it?" Lily asked gently kneeling down in front of her son.

"I came home from practice and Ginny was at the top of the stairs and I went up to talk to her but she was mad at me. We got into an argument and she went to hit me and I stepped out of the way and she lost her balance and she fell down the steps and went unconscious and now she at St. Mungo's and I can't see her and I'm so scared and its all my fault." Harry rambled on and on to his mother who even though her son was twenty-two years old pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth.

Sirius went to Ron and Hermione's flat to tell them, while James went to the Ministry to catch Arthur before he went home. Remus went to Bill's house and then Charlie's and Lily took Harry back to the hospital with Mrs. Weasley and then went to the Twins flat.

Soon all the Weasleys were at the hospital, waiting. Finally a healer came to them around four in the morning.

"Mr. Potter. We were able to stabilize your wife in time to save the baby. Something else extra-ordinary was that we were able to keep the baby in your wife. We didn't have to have her give premature birth, which probably helps both in the long run too. The baby will have a better chance at living while still developing if its not born premature. Also your wife might not have lived through the birth in her state. But we don't need to worry about that yet. I'm not saying they are in the all clear because they are both at a huge risk still. We will be monitoring them very close for the next few weeks. I'm not sure when your wife will be able to go home yet." The healer then walked away. Harry sank into a chair and put his head in his hands.

Lily walked over to her son and wrapped an arm around him.

"Let's get you home Harry. You need sleep." Then she apparated them both to Harry's house.

**So this is short but this is my second update in one day and this is just because I'm nice and didn't want to leave you hanging for a while. Please tell me if the healers explanation made sense and if you liked it.**


	15. The first cry he'd ever been glad to hea

1

**Hey guys sorry for not telling you this earlier but this is the last chapter. I have ideas for another story and with enough encouragement I might do a sequel to this story. I f you do want me to do one I need ideas though. Thanks for all of you reviews and your support through out the story, I love you all!**

Chapter 15 The first cry he'd ever been glad to hear.

Charlie Weasley walked with Oliver Wood towards the England Ouidditich coach's office. After Lily had taken Harry home, the rest had gone home except Molly who stayed with her baby in case she woke up. At eight o'clock the next morning Charlie decided everyone else was too busy to think about Harry's practices. So he went and told Wood about the accident, who brought him to the coach. When they got to the door Wood knocked.

"Come in." They heard a voice from inside. Wood opened the door and Charlie followed him in.

"Good morning, coach. This is Charlie Weasley. Used to play with me at school and he's Potter's brother-in-law." Wood introduced the two.

"Well it's nice to meet you Charlie." The coach said as they shook hands. "But unfortunately we don't have any open positions on our team."

Charlie shook his head, "No that's not why I came sir. It's about Harry. I don't know if you knew this but his wife's pregnant." Charlie waited for recognition.

"Oh yes he told us. He was very excited that day. Did some very excellent dives." The coach chuckled.

"Well sir last night his wife, my sister, fell down the steps. So far they're both ok but are still in the hospital." The coach's eyes went wide.

"You tell Potter that he takes off all the time he needs and I don't want to see him back here until his wife and baby are safely home." The coach nodded his head to close the discussion.

"Thank you sir, I'll be sure to tell him." After another handshake, Charlie apparated to Harry's house.

Lily and James were sitting on the couch, hands clasped and worried looks on their faces. When they heard Charlie they looked up and gave him weak smiles.

"Morning." Lily said, she didn't know this Weasley very well because he was away most of the time but he seemed nice enough from what she'd seen.

"I went and talked to Harry's coach this morning and he said that he can take off all the time he needs. And he doesn't want to see him at practice until after the baby's born." Charlie thrust his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you for doing that, we didn't think of it." James got up and shook the man's hand.

"Well I just wanted to let you know. I think I'll go visit my sister and then go get some sleep. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Then Charlie apparated to the hospital leaving James and Lily to sit back down on the couch and wait for their son to wake up. They didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later Harry came bounding down the stairs in a hurry. He was still wearing the clothes from last night which were his sweaty Quidditch robes.

"Morning. I'm going now." Then without waiting for the protests he knew were coming he apparated away. Lily opened her mouth to speak but then closed it when she realized he had gone. She gave a look to her husband who just shrugged with his eyes knotting themselves into a large frown.

Harry apparated a few feet away from Ginny's room. He turned to go in when he heard a familiar voice yelling down the hall.

"Get your bloody hands off of me. I don't want you to touch me!" Then Harry saw a bleached blonde man his age and instantly recognized Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy you are injured and we must take care of you." A healer sighed exasperated as she tugged on his arm. Malfoy's nose was three or four times bigger than normal and was green, crooked, pointed and had a hairy wart on it. He looked like he had a stereotypical witch's nose. Harry coughed out a laugh and then wished he hadn't. Malfoy's head snapped in his direction.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Mr. Potter's wife is recovering from a serious fall Mr. Malfoy. And if you do not stop interrogating him I'll give you a few more things to match that nose." The healer obviously despised Malfoy and was being quite professional Harry thought.

"Potter pushed her, no doubt. Not that that blood traitor doesn't deserve it." Malfoy sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!" The healer exclaimed and jumped in front of Harry as he lunged towards Malfoy. The healer whispered quietly in Harry's ear. "Now I don't like him either, but my job is on the line." Then louder so that both could hear her she said, "Now Mr. Potter if you continue to try to attack my patients I'll send you out of this building faster than you can say 'Tweedledee.'" Harry gaped at her. Malfoy laughed.

"You'll have to understand he's used to getting whatever he wants because he's Bloody Harry Potter." Then Malfoy walked away with the Healer in tow.

Hermione had been coming the other way from the cafeteria. After she looked at Malfoy as he passed she burst out laughing. Harry gave her a weak smile.

"What happened to him?" he asked her.

"Well the word around the hospital is that he got in a fight with his daddy." Hermione giggled. Harry shook his head trying to see if he had heard her right when she had said Daddy!

"The healers said she hasn't woken up once." Hermione said quietly.

"Well at least she hasn't woken up without me there yet." Harry said glumly. He was once again headed towards her door when another healer called his name. He turned to look at her and she gave him a look that said 'I don't think you should go in yet' but he gave her a look that said 'Try and stop me' she sighed and said "Never mind" and turned down the hall.

Harry finally got into his wife's room. She was laying on her back with tubes in her arm. Her eyes were closed and she had a blank expression on her face. Harry took her hand as he sat down in the empty chair next to her bed. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, tracing a pattern on her hand with his thumb. After a while he felt the hand in his stir. He looked up into Ginny's face and saw her eyes opening. He stood and walked over to her bed. Then he sat on the edge gently.

"Ginny can you hear me?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course I can, Harry." Ginny laughed.

"Oh Ginny. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you fell. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I should have tried harder to catch you. I shouldn't have stepped out of the way and just let you hit me." Harry rambled on and on searching Ginny's eyes for anger or hate but he didn't see it.

"Harry is the baby okay?" Ginny asked afraid.

"Yes. It's still in you too." Harry smiled.

"And am I okay?" Ginny asked a little more confident/

"Yes. You're fine, thank Merlin." Harry sighed.

"Then there's nothing to be sorry for. Anyway it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Or said those mean things to you. And I shouldn't have tried to hit you. I'm sure it had to be a funny sight, a bloated pregnant women trying to lunge at someone." Ginny laughed.

"No, Ginny. It was scary. I was so scared I'd lost you. I still am sorry. I should have tried to be more understanding about what you were going through." Harry said but was then cut off from saying anything else by Ginny.

"Harry, just shut up and kiss me." And so he did but not for long because Fred and George burst into the room.

"Harry, you've got to see it!"

"Up on the fourth floor."

"Spell damage to be exact."

"Yes, well anyway there's a huge scene."

"They put Malfoy to sleep."

"To you know remove his nose and,"

"And the healer was so mad at him that she,"

"She shaved off all his hair!"

"And now he's awake."

"And as mad as hell."

"But you've got to go have a look."

"His head is like a beacon."

"So shiny."

"We've taken pictures."

"Thinking of selling them at major events and gatherings."

"They'll be a huge seller."

"Malfoy the bald bouncing ferret."

Then they headed towards the door to leave. When Fred stopped without turning and said, "Nice to have you back Ginny." Then George added, "As a get well gift we'll give you a free picture."

With that they left Harry and Ginny laughing, thinking of a bald Malfoy.

Ginny stayed the rest of her pregnancy in the hospital. Harry who had been given all this time off didn't know what to do with himself because Ginny wouldn't let him spend all of his time in the hospital. One day he was leaving the bathroom after just taking a shower when he remembered a conversation he had had with Ginny a week or so before she fell. They had decided to try adding a shower in the downstairs bathroom. So Harry devoted his time to the downstairs shower. He did most of it without magic, only using it for hard things like moving the shower and expanding the room. By Ginny's eighth month the bathroom was finished and Harry couldn't wait to surprise Ginny with it.

A week after finishing the bathroom, Harry was cleaning up from his breakfast and then get ready to go to the hospital when Lily popped out of the living room fireplace.

"Harry I came to tell you that Ginny's going into labor."

"What! She's still got three weeks." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Well that doesn't matter now because the baby's coming."

Harry threw on some robes and apparated to Ginny's room. He looked around and realized that the room was empty. Lily apparated in after him and sighed.

"They moved her to another room." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. When they entered they heard Ginny scream. Harry winced and rushed over to her.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're hear." Ginny exhaled.

"I'm here. Are you okay?" He asked and Ginny threw him a look.

"No I'm not bloody okay. I'm pushing a baby out of me."

"Sorry Ginny, stupid question."

"Would you stop always saying sorry!"

"Sorry. I mean okay." Harry mumbled. Then Ginny screamed again and grabbed Harry's hand. He thought she'd just squeezed it into nothing. Then a healer walked in.

"Are you ready Ginny?"

"It's about bloody time!" Ginny snarled. Harry gave the healer an apologetic look but he just gave him a shrug that said 'I deal with this everyday.'

"Okay then on the count of three I need you to push. One two Three" And Ginny pushed with all her might.

"One more time Ginny." Ginny gave one last push and the Healer caught the small baby. As the baby cried out Harry realized that that cry was the first cry he'd ever been glad to hear.

The end.


End file.
